<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>harmonious morn by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361543">harmonious morn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton'>Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst, Established Relationship, Free Verse, M/M, Older Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Teddy's voice is an insufferable lulla-lulla-lullaby. Not that Al m i n d s."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Severus Potter/Teddy Lupin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>harmonious morn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Because I felt the need to write Al and Teddy an FV amongst my drabbles and oneshots for them. ;P Read, review, and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sometimes life is <span>hard</span><br/>other times, it's so SiMpLe that it's annoying<br/>then there are the times that make it<br/>.so.<br/>-d_a_m_n-<br/>.::<strong>hard</strong>::.<br/>to<br/>B~R~E~A~T~H~E</p><p>in those times,<br/>Albus|Severus|Potter<br/>f;i;n;d;s <em>his</em></p><p>Teddy|Remus|Lupin<br/><strong>because</strong> Teddy !gets it!<br/>he knows that<br/>having HARRY POTTER as a dad is draining<em><span>&amp;&amp;</span></em><br/>fighting Dark wizards e.v.e.r.y workday can take a lot out of him<em><span>&amp;&amp;</span></em><br/>loving someone in s-e-c-r-e-t makes him wanna</p><p><strong>!B!U!R!S!T!</strong><br/>and share his secret with the<br/><em>w_o_r_l_d</em></p><p>so to lift all the burdens off Al's shoulders,<br/>Teddy talks.<br/>&amp;it's not that Teddy loves the sound of his own voice (Al does)<br/>&amp;it's not that Teddy never says a word (Al chooses his own carefully)<br/>it's that the .s~o.u~n.d~ of Teddy's voice<br/>is the <strong>o n l y</strong> r_e_m_e_d_y<br/>for the HaZaRdS of the [real] world</p><p>"I'll tell you something good, Alabaster"<br/>"I love you, you know that?"<br/>"Do you remember the day when you decided to be an Auror?"</p><p>"I knew you'd be the best"</p><p>"Better than your dad"</p><p>"Better than Minister Shacklebolt"</p><p>"Better than my parents"</p><p>"Better than <em>me</em>"</p><p>(even though Al thinks Teddy's the best at everything,<br/>&amp;Teddy's really just the b-b-best in the universe)</p><p>even when the days are so tough that</p><p>Al wants to {c}{r}{y}</p><p>[they got the <span><strong>bad</strong></span> guy, but they lost a <em><span>good</span></em> guy, too]<br/>•Teddy knows just the right thing to <span>say</span>•</p><p>"Nothing can get you while you're in my arms, Alabaster"</p><p>sometimes Al thinks it's a curse, those words<br/><em>b*u*t</em><br/>as long as Al returns to those arms<br/>-every night-<br/>then it's not so bad<br/><em>&amp;&amp;</em>maybe it won't be so bad to<br/>listen to Teddy hum<br/>a day's<br/>h:u:r:t:s</p><p>a_w_a_y</p><p>the only thing that's <strong>X0</strong>frustrating!<strong>0X</strong>, though,<br/>is that Teddy will occasionally rock him to sleep<br/>and it doesn't help that<br/>Teddy's voice is an insufferable lulla-</p><p>lulla-</p><p>lullaby.</p><p>Not that Al minds…</p><p>It would just be <em>nice</em> to watch Teddy p,e,a,c,e,f,u,l,l,y rest for once.</p><p>[because his love for Al always has him on the l<span>o</span>o<span>k</span>o<span>u</span>t,</p><p>and Al wants to show that his love's just as <span>s</span>t<span>r</span>o<span>n</span>g]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:3 Somewhat rambling and minimal in terms of stylizing (because I usually do so much more with my other FVs), but I like this. Ahh, nothing quite like a soothing voice…I mean, sometimes you've just got to fall for someone's voice, yeah? -w- On a side note, "Alabaster" is an endearment/nickname for Al. :]</p><p>Thank you for reading, and please review!</p><p>-mew-tsubaki :)</p><p>2017 note: Oops. XD I admit, in my 2012 A/N, I confessed to a favorite quality of mine (nice voices). Ahhh. Lucky Al. -w-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>